My Boyfriend? My Brother!
by Hatsuharu lover
Summary: (Re-write of Twincest - urges) After having numerous wet dreams about his brother, Hikaru is confused about his feelings for his twin and knows that Kaoru would never understand. But will his choice to stray away from his brother cause more harm than good? BoyXBoy Yaoi. HikaruxKaoru with some slight HikaruxHaruhi
1. Chapter 1 - Just A Dream

_**TADDDDDAAAAAA! Here it is as I promised. This is the rewritten version of my first Yaoi FanFiction "Twincest – Urges" with a fancy new title and some extra fluffy glitter to make it shine! I hope you don't mind the decision to re-do this but I think it will be beneficial if you guys want the story to continue.**_

_**So please read, favourite and comment. I would love to know your opinion and I hope I haven't strayed too far from the original story. ENJOY!**_

_**Hatsuharu Lover**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School host club...but DAMN I wish I did **_

**My Boyfriend? My Brother!**

**Chapter One – Just a dream**

"Hikaru! Oh Hikaru! Please! I'm...I'm so..c-close!" The sweat soaked boy beneath me cried out, his hold on my shoulders tightening.

I smiled devilishly and thrust harder, pushing myself deeper into his entrance. It has obviously worked as the unknown male that I had let myself become lost in screamed out my name in a passionate cry, releasing his hot, sticky mess over my chest. I too, found myself releasing as his prostate tightened around my aching member, my back arched and I cried out a name that was lost in the shiver coursing through my body.

I fell on to my back, panting in a matched rhythm with the boy next to me, our bodies still shaking in the aftermath of our climaxes. I slowly placed my hand on my chest to feel the beating of my heart and smiled as a second, identical hand joined mine. I linked our hands together and stroked gently in small circles with my thumb. The boy slid in closer and pushed his head under my arm so I could hold him against me, all the while stroking his hand as he laid his ginger-clad head on my chest. He hummed quietly as he listened to my heart. Just the feel of this boy close to me was enough to calm me down.

"You really are amazing Hikaru", the boy said, his hot breath against my nipples.

I chuckled loudly, causing the boy to smile. "Don't let me take all the credit. This is a two man job you know".

Laughter escaped the boy's lips, the soft sound a welcome harmony to my ears. He then shifted even closer and his eyes closed. He seemed so content and happy that I couldn't help feel a little smug. After staring down at him for a while, he spoke quietly but just loud enough for me to hear.

"I love you Hikaru."

I smiled again for what seemed like the millionth time that night.

"I love you too...Kaoru".

xXx

'Woah! Seriously? What the fuck was that!?' I thought to myself as I sat upright in my bed, panting heavily in a hot sweat, trying to tame my now pulsing manhood beneath the covers. I flexed my bicep, trying to redirect the blood flow but to no avail. It really didn't help that the focus of my wet dream was asleep barely an inch away from me.

I looked over at him, recognising the ginger mess of hair instantly. Kaoru Hitachiin... A.K.A: My twin brother...the very boy I had just mentally fucked.

I clutched my head in my hands, a part of me wanting to slap some goddamn decency back into my perverted little skull. Why, of all the people was this dream about Kaoru? It just wasn't right. It was disgusting, immoral, and just the idea of it alone was enough to send my tonsils on a rampage and my stomach on a hiking trip. I needed to puke badly but I couldn't just get up and leave the bed. Kaoru was always too easy to wake up, and I wasn't explaining why I had a rather large boxer tent to the guy who caused it.

Kaoru was definitely not going to find out about this. There was no way in hell that I would let him know that I did those things to him, or that I said I loved him.

Oh god, there comes the sick again.

I was in the en-suite within seconds, supporting my body as I lurched over the bowl. My body rippled in a horrible motion as the fluid exited my system. My face felt hot and I struggled to breathe in as I felt more of the grimy fluid travel up my throat.

"Hikaru, are you okay?"

I groaned audibly at the sound of his voice. I tried to block it out by my leaning my head against my arm but my mind kept playing the cries of pleasure over and over, replaying the sound of his voice as he called my name. I groaned again, disgusted as I felt my boxers tighten uncomfortably. Why the hell was this turning me on?

"I'm fine, go away," I moaned, fighting the urge to throw up again as I tried my hardest to block out the image of his naked form. Seriously! Why am I still thinking about it?

"You're definitely not okay. You look like crap".

"Thank you, for pointing out the obvious". I groaned again and shifted uncomfortably, doing my best to hide the pop up tent.

"No need for the sarcasm, I just wanna help". He sounded a little hurt, but the concern for me was still audible.

"It's just a stomach ache...I'll be okay". I lied, to him and to myself. I wasn't sure if I'd be okay at all. A sex dream was bad enough, but a sex dream about your own brother was even worse. I had to regain myself, it was just a one off thing, it won't happen again. Will it?

The horrible images filled my head again, disgust took over and before I knew it, I was blowing chunks again.

I sensed Kaoru step closer and place a comforting hand on my shoulder. His touch immediately caused a sudden boost in my arousal and I had to stop myself from up-chucking a lung. '_Stop touching me!' _I mentally screamed. It was causing more bad than good.

"That's a lot of puke for a stomach ache." He smirked, his sarcasm matching mine.

"Shut up," I retorted. "Just leave me alone I can handle this myself."

"Touchy, touchy."

"Kaoru please don't. I'm not in the mood." I shrugged my shoulder and he immediately removed his hand.

"Ok something is definitely up, what's wrong?"

"I told you, it's just a stomach ache." I really needed him to shut up. His voice was driving me mad!

"Hikaru," he said sternly. I couldn't ignore him, but at the same time I didn't want to tell him.

I sighed. "I'm sorry for acting like this...it's just..." I sighed again. I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Well, whatever it is, I bet it's a lot better than what Tamaki has in store for us tomorrow". He grinned, knowing too well that the obnoxious blonde and his fanatical ideas drove me up the wall.

I groaned "I'd rather stick a spear up my own arse than deal with Tamaki. Please tell me you have a spear". I looked at him pleadingly.

Kaoru laughed loudly, and then offered his hand to help me up. I took it reluctantly but I was just glad that I had finally managed to get that god damn dream out of my head. Thinking about all of this was just ridiculous and rather than questioning where the dream had come from, it was just better to ignore it. Kaoru lifted me up onto my feet and tried to insist that he help me back to the bed, concern spreading across his features but I turned the offer down. He did however manage to convince me to let him get a drink of water for my now aching throat.

I drank it slowly, letting the cool liquid sooth my throat as Kaoru climbed in next to me. I felt his gaze as he watched me and after a while of awkward silence between us, Kaoru finally spoke up.

"Do you know what I think?"

"That there is something else that could be shoved up my arse besides a spear...and Tamaki's head?"

He snorted loudly, surely thinking about the rude answer to that question. A flash of images made me regret saying that.

"Nope, I think that you're stressed out. A lot has been happening at school and it has become too much. That's why you had a stomach ache and threw up".

I stayed quiet for a while, then nodded. It was the best excuse that fit and I was pretty sure that deep down, it was true and was the probable cause of the dream. "You're probably right," I mumbled.

"Nope, I am right," Kaoru said with a smug grin, almost proud of his deductions. "Just, don't let it get to ya okay?"

"Okay." I was sure I was convincing myself more than I was convincing Kaoru.

He smiled and laid his head against his pillow. I was about to do the same when he suddenly shot upright again.

"Oh, and Hikaru?

"What is it?"

"Please don't shove a spear up your arse, I'm not cleaning the blood up."

I shook my head and smiled. "Goodnight Kaoru."

Kaoru smirked and we both fell sleepily against our pillows. Before I knew it, Kaoru's loud snores filled the air.

Kaoru really had no clue what was going on but the way he spoke scarily made sense. I was feeling rather stressed as of recent, what with exams coming up soon and the countless different events that Tamaki had 'lovingly' planned for the host club...and then there was the end of year dance. Sure, it was a good couple of months away but I really wanted to go, there was just two things standing in my way.

Firstly, you had to pass all final exams. The way my grades were going, I really had to work hard on that one and secondly, you had to have a date. Being part of the host club meant that I had a whole homage of girls that were begging to be chosen by me, but only one girl in my mind was truly worth it.

Haruhi Fujioka

I sighed as I turned over. I had no idea how I would ask her out, nor did I have to confidence to bring myself to do it. Sure, I was confident enough around the girls at the host club, but that really wasn't difficult. They practically fainted every time I spoke. Being confident around Haruhi? Now that was a whole other ball game.

Maybe if I tried to ask her out on a date soon I wouldn't be so stressed out. It might just work and if it meant that I could forget about this stupid, meaningless dream then it was worth it.

'_But if it's meaningless, why did you just get an erection just thinking about it?'_

I mentally slapped myself. This was stupid, I can't be thinking about this. It was just a stupid, one off thing that meant NOTHING! Nothing at all and it will never, ever happen again. He's my brother and nothing more; it's probably because I care for him. Yeah, that's it! I care for him, nothing more, nothing less.

'_It was just a dream.'_

'_It meant nothing.'_

'_It would never happen again.'_

'_I care for him and that is all.'_

I sighed for the final time, closed my eyes and drifted off gingerly to sleep, hoping that I wouldn't dream of Kaoru again.

xXx

_**How's that? I hoped you like it. I definitely prefer the shorter chapters as it's a lot easier to write in short bursts rather than one, long extended chapter that gets too confusing.**_

_**As for the smut at the beginning, i thought that would be a great start for all you pervy fan girls/boys. **_

_**All feedback is welcome**_

_**HatsuharuLover out!**_

_**Tamaki: ALL THE SPEARS ARE MINE!**_

_**Haruhi: Oh God, he's going to start a war I know it.**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Seperation

_**I swear to god reviews are the best motivation EVER! This is why I keep writing, you guys are just too good to me. Anyway, as promised here is the second chapter for you guys. Like with the old version of this story, it's time for a bit of separation and hormonal angst on Hikaru's part.**_

_**I hope you enjoy and as always, favourite and review**_

_**Hatsuharu Lover xxx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ouran High School Host club...but if I did, Kyouya would be topless a lot more often hee hee.**_

**My Boyfriend? My Brother!**

**Chapter Two – Seperation**

I am just one big, FAT liar! I told myself that it was a one off, that it was just a stupid, ridiculous dream that it meant nothing. But here i was for the fifth time this week, awake and panting near 2 o'clock in the morning with a throbbing erection and the images of my naked brother still swimming fresh in my mind. Goddamnit, what the hell was wrong with me?

But it wasn't just the sick images that I hated, nor was it the constant feeling of attraction every time I woke up. No, it the fact that I was actually starting to like these dreams, I was actually starting to like the idea of my naked brother lying underneath me and that sickened me and shook me to my core. There was no way in hell that this was even remotely ok, I was dreaming about committing incest for fuck sake!

It really didn't help the fact that I was CONSTANTLY with Karou, when I woke up he was there, when I ate breakfast, he was there. When I went to school, he was there. Karou was just a constant walking reminder where ever I was, and the host club did not help that fact one bit.

Well, at least I no longer had a boner. I was getting a little better at calming myself down after each dream, however I did find out that I had a very specific trigger.

You see, every time that Kaoru turns in his sleep, he moans, loudly.

And it turns me on every damn time and sends those God Forsaken images through my head and it almost always happens once I calm myself down and finally find the strength to go back to sleep.

Right on cue I felt the covers next to me shift and a loud moan resonating from the pillow, causing down below to stand to attention and a feeling of lust and attraction shiver through my being. This was worse than last time.

I was glad the puking had stopped at least.

That was it, I had to get away from him, I couldn't sleep here tonight and that was that. There was a spare bedroom down the hall but it was lacking a mattress...and a bed frame but would have to do. I needed to get away, create some sort of space between us and then maybe, just maybe these damn dreams would go away and I could live a normal, teenage life once more.

I slowly climbed out of bed, careful not to wake Kaoru and grabbed a few blankets from the closet and a cushion from the love seat. It wasn't glorious but I was desperate, and desperation makes you do a lot of crazy things.

A part of me hated doing this, Kaoru and I have been nothing without one another. We've been inseparable right from the start and we never let anyone else in. It was just us and even now when we find ourselves surrounded by friends who love and care for us, we still rely on each other.

Maybe it really was time to go our separate ways, we wouldn't always be together and I needed to learn how to be independent. This was my chance to do so, I had my reasons for it but there was no way I would tell them to Kaoru...to anybody. Nobody needed to know, nobody needed to know how much this killed me inside.

But it had to be done.

And with that, I closed the door and made my way down the hall.

xXx

"Ah Hikaru, there you are!" Proclaimed Kaoru excitedly as I entered the breakfast room fully clothed in my Ouran Academy uniform. "I was a little worried when you weren't in bed this morning."

I groaned and sat down at the table silently, grabbed my favourite cereal only to pause, change my mind and choose the whole grain instead. I wasn't going to be the same as Kaoru, not anymore. Adding milk I took a bite and grimaced a little at the taste.

"So where were you?" Kaoru asked.

"In the spare bedroom," I replied quietly.

"Why? Wait you didn't sleep there did you?"

"Actually I did"

"Why would you do that? It's seems rather preposterous considering there isn't a bed in that room."

"I know," I sighed. "I've been thinking a lot recently and...and I don't think we really need each other that much." I looked up at Kaoru, only to receive a blank and confused stare. I sighed and continued, "We have more friends now, and we've let more people into our lives and so I feel like it's the perfect time for us to try and separate, become more independent from each other. After all, we won't always be together...and...and, I dunno, I feel like if we don't try and become independent now we'll become too reliant on each other in the future. Does that make sense?"

I looked down at my hands as I waited for his answer. I'd been up for the last hour perfecting the excuse so it had to work. It seemed like a rational idea, but at the same time logical and would be enough to get away from him. It wouldn't be much but for the time being it had to work.

"Actually...that makes a whole lot of sense. In fact I think it's a wonderful idea." Kaoru said with a smile.

What? Was I actually hearing this correctly? Kaoru was okay with it? Not, just okay but agreeing with me? I could have hugged him right there and then but I withheld myself and stayed calm.

"You...you actually agree with me? I was up all morning worrying about what you'd say." It wasn't a total lie so I allowed it.

"Hikaru, this is the most logical thing I've heard you say in a long time and I can't help but agree with the idea. We won't be together all the time and so yes, we do need to learn how to be independent."

I sighed, relieved that this had actually worked. There had been moments when I could have hyperventilated myself to death with worry but now all I could do was grin.

"Thank you Kaoru."

"No, don't thank me. You're the one who came up with the idea, I'm just agreeing with you." He ate a spoonful of cereal and continued. "In fact, we'll start right after school. We'll start moving all your stuff into the spare room and I'll see if there is a bed frame and mattress we can use. We'll make a whole event out of it, even the butler will help."

"Only if there is no heavy lifting involved young master." The butler retorted from the other side of the room. I sniggered to myself and Kaoru smiled.

"Ok, we'll do it." I said. Glad that this plan of mine had gone a lot smoother than I thought it would.

xXx

Man, I thought this was supposed to be beneficial to me! Kaoru was more excited about me getting my room than I was and quite frankly, his enthusiasm was starting to borderline crazy, and it was scaring me. I personally held Tamaki responsible and I was pretty sure that Kyoya was part of his brain washing. After all it was he and Tamaki who asked us to join the host club in the first place (even though it was Tamaki who had come up with the idea).

Now his adorable ginger head was running back and forth as we packed and carried box after box to what was now my new room. Wait, adorable? Since when did I start describing Kaoru as adorable?

"What are you scrunching your face for? I'm not stealing all the fun, am I?" Chirped up Kaoru sarcastically as he made his way past with yet another heavy box in his thin arms.

"You know you're going to damage your back if you keep insisting on carrying the heavier boxes." I retorted with a smile, avoiding his previous question.

"I don't mind." He said with a shrug.

I sighed "At least let me help."

"Oh so I am stealing all the fun."

"Kaoru," I said sternly.

"Okay, okay. Take the other side and we can lift it together."

Knowing this was the best I was going to get out of him, I sighed and took one side of the box in my arms and lifted. Then, the two of us walked like crabs slowly towards my room.

"How the hell were you carrying this before I helped?" I asked as I strained myself.

Kaoru laughed. "I wasn't."

We put the box down as soon as we were in the room, both leaning down at the same time. Our faces were a mere centimetre away from each others, his breath warm against my cheek. His beautifully soft lips were so close to mine I could have reached my tongue out and licked them. It was only a second but it felt like a millennium, I could have easily stayed like that for ages, just watching him but my moral brought me back to reality.

"Sorry," I said as I stood back up, stepping back.

"For what?" He asked, tilting his head like a puppy.

"For doing this to you," I lied. Really it was for wanting to lick hi, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

Kaoru laughed loudly, clutching his stomach. "Hikaru...you idiot!" he said between laughs.

"What?" I asked in my confusion, only to make the younger twin laugh even more.

"It's not going to hurt if you help me you idiot." He said, sending himself into a fit of laughter.

I blushed lightly "Can we just continue please?"

"Am I embarrassing you?" Kaoru said in a childish voice.

"No." I said bluntly, only to blush further.

"Really? Coz your cheeks say otherwise." Kaoru said as he stepped forward and poked my cheek. I batted it away knowing what his touch could do to me. "Suit yourself."

"Can we stop being so childish please?"

"Right, right, you wanna be mature and stuff. I get that's boring and even though you want to be independent, we will still have fun together."

Damn, didn't he get it? I didn't want to be with him, I wanted to be as far away from him as possible and he just wasn't taking this seriously. He saw the whole 'getting my own room' stiff like it was just one big party and it angered me. He wanted to support me so why didn't he respect me?

"Thanks for the offer but no," I said coldly. "I can do the unpacking myself."

Kaoru didn't argue and instead walked towards the door, only to stop. "Don't try to be someone you're not Hikaru. It doesn't suit you." He sounded hurt and worried for me. I wanted to tell him the real reason, but I just ignored him and waited for him to leave.

As soon as I heard the door shut behind him I flopped down onto the king size bed and sighed. I hated this, I really did, Kaoru and I had always shared a bed, always shared everything and today we had sat there and separated and packed things into boxes. It felt like I was moving out for good and I saw how much it pained Kaoru. He knew that I was different and he didn't like it.

In truth, neither did I. I just wanted this to be over and for me to be back by his side, but my feelings for him stopped that from happening.

"Why won't it go away?" I asked myself in a whisper, tears threatening to fall.

That night for the first time in my life, I cried myself to sleep...without Kaoru there to comfort me.

**xXx**

_**No, don't cry, don't even think about it! Damn it brain, i thought I could trust you! Come join me in the sadness readers *opens arms offering cuddles*.**_

_**Well FanFiction servers have been a real pain recently, took me three attempts to get my Naruto FanFiction up (go check that out now if you're a bit of a ShinoxKiba fan girl/boy like moi) which pushed this chapter back a few days, which is super annoying because I wanted this chapter to be up sooner but I had to wait for the server to stop being a bitch. **_

_**But hey, it's back up (partially) and I hoped you guys all liked this chapter! **_

_**As always please favourite follow and review if you haven't already and I will see you next time.**_

_**Hatsuharu Lover out! Xx**_

**Hikaru: Stupid servers delaying my sex with Kaoru! *shakes fist***

**Kaoru: *walks in* what was that?**

**Hikaru: Nothing *poker face***


	3. Chapter 3 - What's Wrong With You?

_**GAAAHHHHHH! I hate writer's block so much. Sorry for the delay guys. **_

_**Oh well, back on track now. Enjoy!**_

_**Also big shout out to SuperCal3 who gave me this super cute idea and it surprises me how well it fits in with my story plan.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Pshhhh. I may OWN a few books and a Usa-chan plush...but I didn't publish Ouran High School Host Club...or did I? Dun Dunn DUUUUUUUUUUN!**_

**My Boyfriend? My Brother!**

**Chapter Three – What's Wrong With You?**

Kaoru

I tossed and turned in my sheets, my legs twitching constantly as I tried to run, tried to outrun the horror in my head. The fangs, the claws, the ability to be in every angle of my sight and the piercing yellow eyes made my head spin in dizzying circles. Every time the fowl being entered my line of sight I would try to run, only for my legs to turn to mush and I'd fall all over again.

Desperation to escape dragged me on, gave me some will to try and escape but I knew it would fail. Before long I found myself trapped, helpless in a corner with the monster inches from me. I tried to scream but no sound came, I was frozen with no place to run or hide. The creature lifted up his arms, ready to come crashing down on my body, claws extended and glistening sharp in the moonlight. I tried to call out again and this time, one name forced its way from my hoarse throat.

"Hikaru."

But no one came, my call went unanswered. The brother who was always there for me failed to come to my aid.

Instead I was once again left alone to face the hand of the beast as it came down upon me, sending my world into darkness.

xXx

Hikaru

I felt myself being pulled deeper in to the sweet sounds of pleasure, calling me like a siren and I couldn't help but fall deeper and deeper in love with the sweet sound resonating from the boy's lips. It was like bliss, a welcome symphony of moans and soft growls. I wanted to hear more, feel more...I wanted all of it, all of Kaoru.

The pulsing in my boxers shook me awake and I groaned out loud. Why wasn't this working? It was the third night in a row that I slept alone and the third night in a row where I had woken up alone in a shivering sweat and a pulsing erection. I just wasn't winning this war with my hormones.

At least Kaoru wasn't here to see me like this. I sighed and decided to relieve myself the only way I knew. I reached beneath my boxers and took a hold, thrusting my hand back and forth slowly as I thought about what every teenage boy think about.

I let the images of bikini clad women fill my head and with each thrust I felt my relief coming closer and closer. My eyes rolled back as I thought of sexy outfits and calls of their pleasure and I soon felt the final wall inside break down. A shiver resonated throughout my body as I came in my hands and bit down on my lower lip to stop my screams of pleasure.

Erection subsiding, I relaxed a lot more knowing that I didn't think of a guy during my slip of the imagination. It was an ever growing sign that these dreams were worthless and I felt nothing towards my brother.

Grabbing a nearby tissue I quickly cleaned up the white substance and threw the tissue basketball style into the trash can. I was about to lie down and drift off to sleep again when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

Oh God! Did one of the maids hear me? Crap!

"C-come in." I stuttered, wiping my hands nervously. The door slowly creaked open, only for Kaoru to be standing in the door way with his favourite blanket wrapped around his shoulders and a scared look on his face. "Kaoru, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I...I can't sleep alone anymore, can I sleep with you?"

Ignoring the immediate innuendo filled thoughts, I sighed as I sat up properly to answer him "Kaoru I..."

"Please." He replied almost pleadingly. His eyes were starting to well up, his shivering grasp growing tighter on his blanket.

I knew that behaviour all too well, and hell I would kick myself if i just gave him the cold shoulder. That guilt would play heavy on my shoulders if I shunned him away for my own sake, I had to do something. I was his brother after all.

"Here, take the bed." I told him as I climbed out, gesturing to the sheets. Instead he looked up at me confused.

"Where...where are you going to sleep?"

"I'll sleep on the love seat." I replied nonchalantly as I made my way to my wardrobe to get a spare blanket.

"But I want to share the bed with you."

Damn it. I couldn't ignore him when he was speaking in that cutesy voice, it made me want to hold him closer and tell him that the monsters won't get him as long as I was there. I wanted to caress and stroke his hair, letting my hands slip down to the side of his face, stroking his cheeks with my thumb as I leaned in and...

_CRACK_

"Take it or leave it Kaoru. It's as good as you're gonna get." I growled in frustration.

Kaoru just stared at me in shock, looking back and forth from my fist still buried within the wood of my wardrobe door and my scrunched, angered face.

"Okay." He replied softly, taking slow footsteps towards the bed. I didn't move an inch, I was too scared...no, too petrified to move in fear of having another sexual onslaught of imagery course through my brain and body.

I waited, patiently for Kaoru to settle down in the bed sheets before I made my way to the loveseat. In my angered state, I had forgotten about the blanket but I didn't care anymore. I was already cold.

Finding a cosy position, I lay my head down on a silk cushion and closed my eyes. "Goodnight Hikaru." Kaoru whispered sleepily.

I didn't care enough to reply.

xXx

Kaoru

It was no surprise that the room was empty when I woke up the next morning. The nightmare had since subsided and was now just a secondary thought in my subconscious. The primary thought? What was going on with Hikaru?

I just didn't get my brothers behaviour at all. It was abnormal and unlike him, border line schizophrenic. Was it anxiety? It was as if one minute he was my sweet and caring...albeit immature brother and the next he was cold and withdrawn, ignoring me all the time and trying to avoid me.

And I hated it.

I just wanted my brother back.

His behaviour was one big mystery to me and it had affected everyone. At the host club it felt like he was drifting further away. The whole 'brotherly love' persona was falling apart slowly but surely and it angered both Tamaki and Kyoya. Tamaki hated the fact that a vital column in his proverbial coliseum was falling apart and Kyoya was just annoyed that all those recent behind the scenes magazines he had recently printed had to be changed.

Okay, even I admit it's funny and slightly rewarding to watch a pissed of Tamaki but Kyoya was just a devil in disguise when he got angry...that, was scary.

Although those two probably cared more about business than Hikaru's mental wellbeing, I did spot one person who was more worried for Hikaru than even me.

Haruhi.

Every time I looked over at her in class, at the host club or anywhere around the Academy, she was always looking out for Hikaru, asking if he was okay and bringing him snacks, even if he always turned them down. She really did care for him.

My brother really needed some help, but even Honey's sweet smile and energetic attitude couldn't get through to him. Then who would?

I sighed out loud when no answer came to mind, I decided it would be best to try and figure this whole ordeal out later when I wasn't so worried and had a bit more free time to think. For now, school awaited.

I got out of Hikaru's bed, his smell still lingering on my pyjamas and made my way out and down the hall to my own, empty bedroom.

Still stuck deep in my train of thought, I was unaware of an approaching presence until the figure had knocked into me, zapping me back into the realm of reality.

"Oh Kaoru, you're awake."

Hikaru

"Sorry." I stated simply, noticing that my twin was already dressed in his uniform and his book bag held over his shoulder. "You're up and ready early".

Hikaru blushed. "Erm...yeah I told Mori that I would help him with his history assignment. We're meeting up early in the library so we can work on it in quiet."

"Well...that's nice of you. You probably didn't have to get up so early though."

"It's not that early..."

"I always wake up at six."

"Early bird catches the worm." Hikaru replied in a cocky manner, before I could even reply he slipped past me to the staircase and was out the front door before I could even comment on his strange and unusual behaviour.

He was definitely avoiding me. Mori was smart, really smart and never needed help with assignments. Even so, if he was helping out Mori there was no way Hikaru would get up so early, he was in no way a morning person and could even rival Honey's hostile attitude when woken.

I really couldn't stop thinking about this whole situation; even as I got dressed into my own uniform I just could not stop thinking about Hikaru and his wellbeing. I couldn't help but think over and over about how he so desperately wanted to become an independent person, and somehow that seemed to mean taking me out of the whole picture completely, which was unfair.

But at the same time his reasoning when he had first suggested the idea was comprehendible, I understood his ideology and the fact that we wouldn't be together all the time. I saw it as a way to adjust early on into adult life...now it seemed more like a complete withdrawal from one another.

Maybe it was just the fact that he wasn't coping with trying to become independent, I mean we had always been together and had cared for each other for our whole lives. Maybe he just didn't know how to live his life without having someone right by his side to keep an eye on him and care for him.

Maybe he needed someone, someone else.

"THAT'S IT!" I cried out loud. Hikaru needed someone else to care for him, if it wasn't me, then it had to be someone else.

And only one person immediately came to mind.

I grabbed my phone from my bedside table and hit the speed dial. It rang a few times before a familiar voice answered.

"Hello? Oh Kaoru, what are you calling me so early for? You know I need my beauty sleep."

"Tamaki...I need your help with a plan."

**xXx**

_**OK honestly, I really am trying not to slip into bad habits but this just...happened so a big apology for the late update. **_

_**Also I am in the middle of waiting to hear back from a job interview and if I get it I will have less time to write and update but I will make sure that there is still a weekly chapter update. I can't leave my fans; I love you guys too much!**_

_**So as always please favourite and review, **_**reading all your reviews make me smile and motivate me! :D**

_**Stay tuned for the next update...just what is Kaoru's big plan?**_

_**Hatsuharu Lover OUT! xx**_

**Tamaki: Does this plan involve my spears?**

**Hatsuharu Lover: Oh hell no, I'm not having you start world war three.**

**Tamaki: Damn! Does it include Haruuuuhhhhiiiiiii!**

**Hatsuharu Lover: You get no say in this! Now wait patiently and you will find out. *confiscates spear* you get this back when the next chapter is out.**

**Tamaki: *whines and starts cultivating mushrooms in a corner***


End file.
